Final Fantasy Tactics Advance: Path of Betrayal
by rabbit.knight
Summary: What if Marche and his friends went back to Ivalice,You watched as your clan become the strongest clan in Ivalice. What if that same clan, that fought along beside you, as they tried to find you a way home, What if that same clan you once knew turned on u


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of its characters, names, or whatever, these are all copyrights to the Brilliant minds of Square Enix. Anything I make up that is in anyway related to other Final Fantasy games; fanfics or whatever is accidental. Anything related to other storys, fanfics, comics or whatever is also purely accidental. And any spelling mistakes or other problems that you find I'm sorry for. Please don't hate me or sue……..

--

The beautiful valley that had once been green and fertile with great trees of amber, standing tall now stand devoid of life as rain and snow begins to fall upon the barren valley where the land remains scared by fire, magic, flesh, and blood, as many bodies of many races litter the ground under the dark sky. Rain and snow run across the bodies as they lie still scattered around the now cold, scorched stone temple that once stood tall in the center of the valley.

Two blades shine bright as five warrior still stand inside of the ruined temple. The amber stone blocks that outline the temple, some miraculously still stand tall as the rest of the temple lay in ruins, as parts of the temple lie scorched and crumbled in around them.

"Please this at once, this isn't the law anymore..." as a human warrior struggles to his feet as his wounds widen from the cuts from under his peytral armor, as blood seeps out through the many cuts through his chest plate, He struggles to stand,

"This is not even justice, It's...nothing, but...a...slaughter, stop...before it's to...late..." as he then collapses again.

"Father!"

As a brown-hair boy dressed in his finely dressed in a golden royal palace outfit with a orange cape falling back behind him stands soaking wet off to the side, in the cold, wet and muddy temple ruins as the snow and rain pours down around them, attempting to run to him.

"Stay back Mewt!"

As a white-haired viera dressed in a sleeveless green vest and green wrapping covering her waist, with a orange scarf wrapped around it stands in the middle of the temple, with blood trickling down her bright-brown colored skin from her waist down her legs in front of two judges who still stand in front of them, with their swords still dripping with blood down off onto the cold hard stone floor beneath them.

A lone white furred moogle dressed in a green shirt and brown pants, still standing beside the viera, glancing over beside him, where a white skinned Nu moa lay still dressed in his white and blue royal garb still clenching his staff bleeding on the ground next to him.

"Babus..."

He then looks to the other, behind to were the two were standing before where a another Nu moa lay still in purple and white robes in who had been thrown against the side of the temple wall where a small young human boy with brown-hair was watching over him.

"Ezel...Doned...

Tending to Ezel's wounds, Doned looking back to the center where Monblanc and Shara where still standing facing the two judges in front of them.

(M)"Why... kupo...?"

As the Monblanc then lowers his head clenching his fists shaking, standing among bodies of the many clans that now litter the temple ruins. Shara looking down on the endless bodies around them.

"What kind of person would kill so much with no thought of remorse?"

"What kind of person murders a entire clan of people!!" quickly raising his head, as Monblanc screamed, as it could be heard echoing throughout the valley, as everyone then looks over at him.

As one of the judges then lowers their blood stained blade, "The ones who must pursue Law and Order, but you can just call it justice. All we have done is to right the wrongs and now the deed it done, Peace has been restored to Ivalice. Justice has been served."

"Justice..."

Shara gritting her teeth still aiming her Seventh Heaven bow at him.

"You call this justice. That was nothing more than a massacre. You two are nothing more than murderers."

"Ahhahahahah, Murderers, you say?!" the judges laughing.

"If you want to believe the Judges, Keepers of the Laws are murderers, then that's up to you." as he reaches for his helmet.

"But if you consider us to be your enemy," as he then lifts off his judge helmet.

Shara face freezing in shock, looking upon the figure, almost losing control of her bow. Monblanc falling to his knees stunned feeling as though his strength had been ripped from him, looking at the figure before him.

Almost falling backward Mewt's face become pale white, as the stone walls break his fall behind him. As he sits up against the cold stone wall in a puddle of water watching the figure.

"Then we have no choice, but to consider you all enemies of Ivalice." as the thunder then crackles across the valley around them echoing throughout the entire valley.

--

I know it's short, but it's only a preview. I'm putting the final touches of the first chapter right now. Please review or give me advice how to better my writing skills. (Examples would be helpful)

I still new to this so please be patient. (sigh)


End file.
